A wireless device such as a handheld computer and/or mobile telephone may incorporate features such as a color display screen, a digital camera, Web access, and multimedia capability. The display screen for a wireless device may be implemented, for example, by a liquid crystal display (LCD) containing a matrix of pixels and employing a back light to project light through the matrix.
The resolution or aspect ratio of a display screen generally refers to the number of pixels that can be displayed, typically expressed as a product of the number of columns and the number or rows. In many cases, a wireless device may include a square display screen having an aspect ratio of 1:1 with a resolution of 320×320 or 480×480, for example. Most media sources, however, have a non-square aspect ratio such as 4:3, 3:2, 16:9, or even 2:1. For example, the aspect ratio for standard television as well as for many web sites and multimedia products is 4:3. High-definition television (HDTV) and many digital video cameras use an aspect ratio of 16:9. Digital video disc (DVD) players may be designed to use an aspect ratio of either 4:3 or 16:9.
Conventional best fit algorithms such as those defined by the Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL) specification may be suitable for fitting content to non-square displays, but produce a black bar on square displays. Consequently, there may be a need for improved display systems and techniques for a wireless device.